1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an equipment stand for dental implements, consisting of a support column mounting holders for the implements, wherein the holders are horizontally reciprocable; in effect moveable to and fro. The horizontally reciprocable holders facilitate that the mostly different kinds of implements which are positioned in the holder can be brought into a suitable nearness for gripping at the working location of the dental technician, and pursuant to need; for instance, for the creation of the free space which is necessary for carrying out any such work which is to be done without the above-mentioned implements, can be again moved away from proximity to the gripping location.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
An equipment stand of the above-mentioned type is already known in the state of the art, as is illustrated by drawing FIG. 3 in German patent application No. P 33 39 656.6-35. In this equipment stand, which is representative of the state of the art, the holders are reciprocable or movable to and fro in conjunction with each other and with the support column. Consequently, when the dental technician requires one of a number of implements, provided therein, and he has moved the holder containing the necessary implement towards himself into proximity for gripping as a result of the above-mentioned common movability, collective other unneeded implements together with their holders and also the support column are in proximity for gripping. This produces a restriction of the working location and, consequently, a hindrance to the dental technician.